Exchange
by ByunXiKim
Summary: Ketika member EXO mengisi liburan dengan cara yang agak sedikit aneh


Title: Exchange

Cast: EXO

Genre: Comedy Failed T.T

Type: One Shot

Warning: Typo, Bahasa gak baku...

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Happy Reading

-XOXO-

Malem ini anak-anak EXO lagi pada kumpul nonton tv di ruang tamu, mereka emang lagi gak ada jadwal malem ini dan besok . Papi Sooman lagi ngasih waktu mereka buat istirahat sejenak, 'Kasian ini anak bocah kerja mulu kurang istirahat, mata mereka sekarang udah kaya panda semua kaya matanya Tao. Udahlah gue kasih aja waktu istirahat sehari toh gue gak rugi-rugi amat' begitulah pikir Papi Sooman.

"Hyungdeul bethok kita liburan nih thehari enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya si Sehun sama hyung-hyungnya.

"Gimana kalo kita pergi ke kebon binatang, gue gak pernah ke kebon binatang" usul Tao.

"Elah sian ama lo kaga pernah ke kebon binatang. Lagian ngapain kita ke kebon binatang? Mau balikin lo ke temen-temen panda lo?" Si Kai ngeledek Tao.

"Eh item berani ngeledek gue wushu lo" ancem Tao yang udah ngambil tongkat wushunya dan diarahin ke Kai.

"Udah-udah jangan berantem sih" lerai Do.

"Ah ayang~ lo telah menyelamatkan aku" Kai peluk-peluk Do. (Ecie kaisoo moment~)

"Gak usah pake peluk-peluk juga kali, tem" Kata Do sambil ngelepasin pelukannya Kai. Kai langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Eh gue punya ide" Chanyeol nunjuk tangan. Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Ah ide lo mah biasanya enggak bener" kata Chen.

"Eh kotak tipi, diem lo. Dengerin dulu ide gue ngapa" kata Chanyeol bete.

"Iye-iye kita dengerin, apaan ide lo?" tanya Suho. Sebenernya dia setuju ama Chen, pasti ide Chanyeol gak bener. Tapi sebagai leader yang sok baik, dia harus dengerin apa kata membernya~.

"Gimana kalo kita adain games dan yang kalah dapet hukuman suruh traktir kita selama sebulan penuh" kata Chanyeol dengan muka riang gembira.

"OGAAAHHH GUE ENGGAK MAAUUU" jerit Baekhyun lebay.

"Bilang aja lo takut kalah, terus lo gak mau traktir kita" semprot Kris.

"Emang lo mau hyung?" cibir Baekhyun, dia tau Kris sama pelitnya kaya dia.

"Yah enggak sih" Kris garuk-garuk gigi (?)

"Ah cemen lo berdua" ejek Kai.

"Eh tapi emang mereka muka-muka kalah sih. Inget gak di EXO Showtime? Pas ada adu panco tangan, sama adu kekuatan kaki mereka kan kalah" kali ini Tao yang ngomong.

"Sorry-sorry aja ya, itu gue bukan kalah tapi sengaja mengalah.. That's not my style" kata Kris dengan tampang sok.

"Betul-betul-betul" kali ini Baekhyun setuju ama Kris.

"Tenang aja ini bukan adu kekuatan kok, malah gue bilang ini game lain daripada yang lain" kata Chanyeol berusaha ngeyakinin BaeKris.

"Emang gamenya apa sih?" tanya Xiumin yang daritadi diem sambil mainin rambut Luhan yang warnanya pink.

"Nih jadi kita besok seharian jadi member lain, bukan jadi diri kita. Nah nanti kita kocok kaya arisan siapa yang jadi siapa begitu" Chanyeol ngejelasin ke member lain dengan muka yang sok serius.

'Tuhkan gak bener' batin Chen.

"Jadi dari bangun pagi sampe jam makan malem kita harus jadi orang lain, dan kalo ada yang nyerah ditengah jalan berarti dia kalah" lanjut Chanyeol.

Semua member pada melongo denger idenya Chanyeol.

"Pada setuju kaga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Emmmm… kayanya seru, yah bolehlah" kata Kai.

"Oke yang setuju angkat keteknya~" Seru Chanyeol girang sambil berdiri dan angkat keteknya tinggi-tinggi. (Awas bang bau :/)

Cuma Kai, Tao, Do, Xiumin, Sehun sama Suho yang angkat ketek tangan.

"Oke yang enggak angkat tangan berarti kalah" ancam Chanyeol. Mendadak yang awalnya gak mau jadi pada angkat tangannya, tah dari pada rugi. "Nah gitu dong" lanjutnya.

"Oke karena udah pada setuju semua sekarang tulis nama kalian di kertas dan masukin kedalem ini botol" Entah sejak kapan si Happy Virus ini udah nyiapin kertas, pulpen, sama botol. 'Wah hebat juga nih bocah, bisa jadi kang sulap' pikir member yang lain.

Abis selesai nulis nama dan dimasukin ke botol, sekarang waktunya untuk mengocok arisan.

"Nih yang pertama Umin hyung yang ambil, secara diakan pak tua" kata Chanyeol.

"Elah rese lo, enggak usah di sebut tua juga kali" semprot Xiumin. Chanyeol cuma senyum-senyum gaje sambil ngasih tanda peace ke Xiumin.

Mulai dari Xiumin sampe Sehun sekarang udah dapet kertas yang ada tulisan nama membernya. Ada yang mukanya shock, ada yang sampe guling-gulingan, ada juga yang mukanya datar-datar aja pas ngeliat nama yang tertulis dikertas.

"Nah sekarang sebutin nama yang tertulis dikertas mulai dari yang-" Chanyeol berenti ngomong gara-gara udah dipelototin Xiumin yang punya feeling pasti bakal dibilang dari yang tua.

"Ah oke mulai dari gue terus ke kanan terus muter" kata Chanyeol akhirnya, 'daripada gue di smackdown' pikir Chanyeol.

"Gue dapet nama Tao" kata Chanyeol.

"Gue jadi Kris" lanjut Do yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Mendadak anak EXO yang lain pada ngakak semua.

"GILA HAHAHAHAH SI KYUNGSOO MENDADAK TINGGI"

"LO HARUS PAKE HEELS KYUNG BIAR PAS"

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar yang lain, Do kemudian pergi ke dapur dan ngelemparin panci ke anak EXO

"EH GILA YA JANGAN LEMPAR PAKE PANCI JUGA, KALO RUSAK GUE YANG GANTI WEY" Suho sewot.

"Udah-udah lanjut" lerai Luhan. "Lo jadi siapa Lay?"

"Jadi Chanyeol masa gue" kata Lay.

"Ah untung gue dapet namanya Luhan, gampang dia kan gak macem-macem" Suho seneng gak dapet nama member yang ribet macam Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ataupun Sehun.

"Tuhan, dosa apa gue sampe dapet namanya Xiumin… Ah gue harus mendekin badan gitu?" ledek Kris.

"Eh situ ngomong macem-macem gigi situ gue masukin ke dalem ya" Xiumin udah ambil ancang-ancang buat gaplok giginya Kris. Wih serem nih.

"Thehun dapet namanya Kyungthoo hyung" Cadelnya Sehun kumat.

"Ah gue jadi Chenchenchen" kata Luhan pasrah.

"Pantes perasaan gue gak enak dari tadi. Tuhkan gue dapet Lay hyung. Gue jadi harus galau seharian gitu besok?" Baekhyun mencak-mencak gak jelas. Seorang ByunBaek yang hyperaktif harus jadi Lay? Apa kata duniaa?

"Astaga naga bonar jadi dua belas, masa gue jadi Kai? Gak harus itemin badan ama mesekin idung kan ya?" Chen sedih, walaupun sehari dia gak mau rela kulitnya yang putih sama idungnya yang mancung berubah jadi macam Kai.

"Kulit gue eksotis hyung, dan juga idung gue jarang ada yang punya di Korea" bela Kai. Alah ngeles aja lo tem.

"Gue jadi Baekhyun" lanjut Xiumin.

"Kai jadi Suho hyung"

"Tao dapet namanya Sehun"

"Okelah kalo gitu. Inget mulai besok pagi semua mulai jadi member yang lain. Pokoknya semua sikap, sifat, harus sama dan kamarnya juga, tapi malem ini masih pada tidur di kamar masing-masing." Jelas Chanyeol.

Member yang lain cuma manggut-manggut.

-XOXO-

Dorm EXO masih tenang dan damai di pagi hari. Yaiyalah yang biasanya bikin rusuh masih sibuk buat pulau di bantal masing-masing. Member yang udah bangun cuma si Baekhyun sama Sehun. Kejaiban banget mereka udah bangun jam segitu dan udah sibuk ngaca-ngacak di dapur. Ini sih sebenernya gara-gara diancem sama Suho semalem sebelum mereka tidur, BaekHun musti bangun pagi gara-gara mereka dapet peran jadi Lay ama Do yang biasanya masak.

"Hyung, thumpah gue gak tahu mau mathak apa" kata Sehun sambil ngacak-ngacak kulkas buat liat bahan makanan.

"Ha? Tumpah? Apaan yang tumpah?"

"Ih thiapa yang bilang tumpah? Thumpah hyung thumpah"

"Nah itu lo ngomong"

"Sumpah hyung makthud gue. Gue kan cadel, ah elah" Sehun sewot

"Lah itu lo bisa ngomong S pea" Baekhyun kesel, pengen rasanya dia motong-motong Sehun terus dijadiin sop buat sarapan.

"Hyung, inget haruth kalem. Hyungkan jadi Lay"

"Oh iya, lupa gue. Emm mending kita masak yang gampang aja hun, ramyun gitu. Toh member yang lain pasti kalo laper dimakan-makan aja" usul Baekhyun.

"Nah thethuju. Hyung pinter" kata Sehun sambil ngasih dua jempol ke Baekhyun.

"Wah kalian berdua pagi-pagi rajin sekali ya" sapa Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang BaekHun.

"Eh item, tumben udah bangun" jawab Sehun.

"Eh cadel, situ pagi-pagi udah ngajak ribut ya. Udah dibilang berkali-kali kulit gue tuh eksotis bukan item. You know?"

"Serah situ deh" Sehun kemudian lanjutin masaknya.

"Eh masaknya yang enak ya, gue mau bangunin member yang lain dulu…" Kai ngacir ke kamar para member.

Biasanya sih dia yang di bangunin sama member yang lain, tapi berhubung hari ini dia jadi Suho aka sang Leader, jadilah tugas dia hari ini yang bangunin member yang tidurnya pada kaya kebo.

-XOXO-

Semua member EXO sekarang udah ada di meja makan, enggak semua sih Cuma 10 orang gara-gara Baekhyun ama Sehun masih sibuk masak ramyun di dapur.

"Woi lo pada masak apaan sih? Lama amat. Laper nih gue" teriak Lay.

Semua member pada bingung ngeliatin Lay yang pendiem jadi bener-bener persis mirip Chanyeol. Lay yang diliatin member lain malah cuek-cuek aja, dia malah mainin sendok ama garpu dan buat ruang makan yang hening jadi ribut.

"Lay hyung, bisa diem gak sih? Pagi-pagi udah ribut" Kai sok-sok jadi leader yang bijaksana, padahal mah aslinya….

"Ya Baekhyun, Sehun… Cepetan ngapaaa" Kali ini Xiumin yang teriak.

"Iya-iya sabar, masih mending mau gue masakin" Baekhyun keluar dari dapur sambil bawa panci ramyun, Sehun nyusul di belakangnya sambil bawain nampan air.

"Cuma ramyun? Ramyun nae style aniya.." Do ngikutin gayanya si Kris.

"Makan aja yang ada Kyung, jangan sok-sok nae style aniya.. Ntar ujung-ujungnya kan lo makan" ceramah Kris. Ini yang oon siapa ya, itu kan kata-kata dia-_-

"MARI MAKAAAAANNNNNN" kata Xiumin, Luhan, dan Lay barengan.

"GILAAA MAKANAN APAAN INI? LO BERDUA MAU NGERACUNIN KITA?" teriak Chen pake high note sampe member yang lain jadi budeg.

"Tau nih, kalo kita themua mati gimana? Fanth pathti bakal thedih" Tao jadi cadel mentang-mentang dia dapet peran jadi Thehun.

"Ah ya maaf, kita berduakan gak bisa masak jadi begitu deh" bela Baekhyun.

"Ah udah gue bilang ini nae style aniya. Eh Kai lo beli sarapan sana yang enak pake duit lo ya" Do jadi persis banget Kris kalo lagi nyuruh orang.

"Lah? Kok gue? Biasanya kan Suho hyung"

"Sekarangkan lo yang jadi Suho, nah lo yang beli. Inget beli yang style gue, steak contohnya." kata Do sambil melotot, terus dia masuk ke kamarnya Kris.

"Ah elah tega bat ama gue T.T" mau enggak mau akhirnya Kai mesenin sarapan buat EXO.

-XOXO-

-Siang Hari-

**Kamar BaekYeol**

Di kamar BaekYeol ada Xiumin dan Lay, Xiumin lagi sibuk pake eyeliner dan Lay sibuk main gitar gak jelas.

"Elah ini pake eyeliner gimana dah?" cerocos Xiumin.

"Sini hyung gue bantuin." Lay menawarkan bantuan.

"Ogah, yang ada mata gue nanti lo colok-colok"

"Emang gue setega itu apa" Lay pundung. "Hyung kita ngapain ya enaknya?" tanya Lay.

"Biasanya sih kalo Baekhyun ama Chanyeol hobinya bikin ribut dorm." Jawab Xiumin yang masih sibuk sama eyelinernya.

"Ayo deh kita ke depan bikin ribut" Lay narik tangan Xiumin dan gak sengaja eyelinernya jadi kecolok ke mata Xiumin.

"ZHHAAAAAAAAAAANNGGGGGGGGGG YIXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG….. PEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit Xiumin dengan suara cemprengnya.

Lay si tersangka yang gak sempet lari gara-gara udah dipegang ama Xiumin cuma bisa pasrah kupingnya bakal jadi budeg. Akhirnya mereka gak jadi jailin member lain. Dikamar BaekYeol jadi ribut kaya biasanya gara-gara si Lay dibantai abis-abisan sama hyung tertua. #poorLay.

**Kamar LayHan**

Baekhyun sekarang sibuk main gitar di kamar, dan Suho bisa ngeliatin dia dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gimana gak sedih? Baekhyun yang biasanya senang riang gembira sekarang malah main gitar dan nyanyi lagu yang galau, ditambah muka dia juga udah kaya orang yang hidup segan mati tak mau.

"Tuhan….. Kenapa hidupku begini Tuhan?"

"Pinggangku sakit…"

"Punggungku sakiiitt"

"Lututku sakiittt…"

Baekhyun niru-niru Lay pas nyanyi ama Chanyeol di Showtime.

Suho bisa ngelus-ngelus punggung Baekhyun dan bilang "Sabar Baek… Semua pasti ada hikmahnya"

"Hyung….."

"Iya?"

"Aku sudah enggak kuat buat jadi Lay Hyunggg…. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

**Kamar TaoMin**

Chanyeol lagi sibuk mainin nunchucks punya Tao, sedang si Kris cuma ngeliat Chanyeol sambil makan bakpau punya Xiumin.

"Hyung, gue kerenkan? Gak kalah dari Tao?" tanya Chanyeol pede, padahal daritadi dia cuma puter-puter itu nunchucks.

"Iya.." jawab Kris singkat, dan ngelanjutin makan bakpau… gatau itu bakpau yang keberapa. Yang pasti sekarang si Kris mau muntah gara-gara kekenyangan.

'Ah lupa diakan lagi jadi Xiumin hyung' batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sekarang sibuk main-main sama tongkat wushunya Tao.

"Satu.. Dua .. Satu.. Dua"

PLETAK

"Saaakkiiiiiiitttt" ringgis Chanyeol. Tapi dia tetep mainin lagi sampe gak keitung berapa kali kepalanya kena itu tongkat.

"Elah tongkat sial" Saking keselnya si Chanyeol ngebuang itu tongkat ke luar jendela sampe ngenain bapak-bapak yang lagi lewat dibawah.

"Eh itu kok dibuang kalo Tao marah gimana?" tanya Kris dengan mulut penuh bakpau.

"Bodo ah" Chanyeol yang kesel gara-gara kepalanya sakit kena tongkat mulu, dia lebih milih tidur di tempat tidur Tao.

'Ah gatau ah' pasrah Kris sambil terus makan. Kris ngeliatin bakpau yang masih ada di piring. 'Gagal lah gue menjaga pola makan kalo begini' batin Kris.

**Kamar KrisChen**

"Timang-timang Ace ku sayang jangan menangis, appa di sini" Do nyanyi sambil ngegendong Ace bonekanya Kris. Awalnya si Kris enggak rela ngasih itu boneka ke Do. Secara dia protektip banget ke Ace, hanya dia dan Tao yang boleh gendong Ace. Tapi gara-gara diancem akhirnya dengan berat hati si Kris ngasih Ace ke Do.

"Dooo.. reee… miiiiiiiii" di kasur Chen ada Luhan yang sibuk latihan nyanyi nada tinggi.

"Ace anak manis, Ace anak lucu…"

Luhan mendadak berenti nyanyi dan ngeliatin Do yang sekarang malah lebih mirip orang tua yang frustasi gara-gara anak bayinya meninggal.

Do yang ngerasa di liatin ama Luhan nengok ke arah Luhan.

"Hyung kenapa ngeliatin? Mau gendong Ace? Sorry ya enggak boleh" kata Do sambil meluk Ace erat.

Luhan melongo ngeliat Do, 'Kalo Do tiap hari kaya gitu bisa gila dia' batin Luhan.

**Dapur**

Di tempat favorite Do Kyungsoo ini sekarang ada Sehun sama Chen. Si Sehun lagi soksokan masak makanan sambil liat resep, kaya yang Do lakuin kalo lagi gak ada job, dan si Chen malah sibuk ngeliatin Sehun, kaya Kai biasa ngeliatin Do.

"Sehun, lo yakin bisa masak? Ramyun lo tadi pagi aja udah hampir bikin member keracunan" ceramah Chen.

"Hyung bawel deh, itu mah gara-gara Baekhyun yang nambahin bumbu aneh-aneh" si cadel ngeles. Padahal tadi pagi dia yang nambahin bahan-bahan aneh.

"Ye ini bocah dinasihatin malah ngeyel"

"Hyung udah diem aja thana atau pergi kek. Itemin badan thana biar thama kaya Kai." Sehun nyolot.

"Ih yaudah, awas lo ngebakar dapur" Chen pergi dari dapur ninggalin Sehun sendiri.

**Kamar SeHo**

Kai sekarang lagi sibuk ngitung duit di kamar Suho, sementara Tao lagi ngaca sambil masang muka aegyo ala Sehun.

"Eh item, udeh stop aegyo. Kaga cocok tau gak. Muka kaya satpam sok-sok aegyo" kata Kai yang sebenernya udah enek dari tadi.

"Eh thitu lebih item ya dari gue, gue wuthu lo lama-lama"

"Eh ngomong lo kenapa jadi cadel juga?"

"Mendalami peran"

"Oh iya Kai, gue lupa. Tadi ada ada surat buat tagihan listrik, telepon, sama air. Kata Suho hyung lo yang musti bayar hari ini. Kan lo lagi jadi dia." Kata Tao sambil ngasih surat-surat tagihan ke Kai.

"Lah? Kok jadi gue?" Kai bingung.

"Iyalah. Ingetkan peraturannya: leader EXO-K yang harus bayar tagihan. Udah ah gue mau keluar" Tao melenggang pergi ninggalin Kai yang sedih ngeliat itu tagihan.

"GILAAA INI MAHAL BANGEEETTT.. DUIT GUEEEEEEEEEE" Kai mewek mikirin duitnya yang udah pasti abis buat bayar ini tagihan, sementara di luar di Tao tertawa bahagia ngedenger Kai yang mewek.

'Sukurin lo'

#poorKai

-Malam hari-

"Nah game kita udah selesaii, sekarang udah saatnya jadi diri sendiri" kata Suho.

"Gila ini game nyusahin"

"Kepala gue kena tongkat wushu Tao" jerit Chanyeol.

"Siapa suruh ngusulin game begini?" desis Luhan.

"Gue cape seharian galaaauuuu" teriak Baekhyun.

"Duit gue abisss buat bayar tagihaaannnnnnnn" Kai masih mewek, si Suho Cuma bisa ngelus-ngelu bahu Kai sambil bilang, "Sabar, enggak enakkan jadi leader?" padahal dalem hati Suho senengnya minta ampun.

"Perut gue sakiitt " Kris ngibrit ke kamar mandi gara-gara kebanyakan makan bakpau.

Akhirnya game yang nyusahin itu berakhir tanpa ada yang kalah dan menang…..

-XOXO-

"CHANYEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL HYUNG, TONGKAT GUE LO KEMANAINNNNNN?" Teriak Tao dari kamarnya.

"KRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, KENAPA BAKPAU GUE LO ABISIINNN?" Ini Xiumin yang teriak.

"SEHUUNNNNN KENAPA BAHAN MAKANAN DI KULKAS LO ABISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?"

"LAY HYUUNNGGG, UMIN HYUUNGGGGG.. KALIAN NGAPAIN DIKAMAR GUE SAMPE BERANTAKAN GINIIIII?

"PAK TUAAAAAAAAAAAA, EYELINER GUE KENAPA JADI BEGINIIIII?"

The end

Heyyy, saya author baru di sini, tapi reader lama. Ini FF pertama saya, tapi rasanya gagal banget T.T maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek. Kritik dan sarannya kalo ada boleh.. Buat memperbaiki~


End file.
